La Academia de LoL B
by Aemontargaryen II
Summary: ¿Cómo en una academia pueden caber tantos misterios, tramas y secretos sin saber? Diferentes campeones de todo Valoran vendrán a la Academia de LoL con un propósito, se reunirán, convivirán y tendrán que guardar el gran secreto de esta academia.
1. Capitulo 1

**Prólogo.**

El universo de Runaterra actual, es un mundo mágico mezclado con lo futurista y moderno. Tecnologías como artefactos hextech, el internet, naves espaciales y portales está presente. Cada ciudad tiene su temática, las cuales van desde simples casas hechas de maderas y piedras, a complejas estructuras construidas meticulosamente con los materiales más exóticos y resistentes del mundo, logrando así crear gigantescos rascacielos o apartamentos super lujosos.

Pero mucho antes de que todo esto fuera así, Runaterra era un continente gigantesco que contenía todos los reinos, los cuales "convivían" entre sí, pero en consecuencia por las guerras rúnicas, toda Runaterra fue divida en islas.

En este gran desastre, a un genio se le ocurre la idea de reunir a gente talentosa para crear un lugar donde podrían desatar su ingenio, logrando así desarrollar tecnologías que ayudaron a todas las islas de Runaterra a avanzar en su progreso.

Tecnologías como los portales facilitaron el traslado de una isla para otra, puentes gigantescos fueron construidos por los estudiantes de la academia, diversas investigaciones sobre magia fueron publicadas al igual que varios descubrimientos sobre criaturas de Runaterra.

La academia había conseguido ganarse un nombre con tales hazañas gracias a sus estudiantes, los cuales no dejaban de crear y experimentar por el futuro.

Si bien esto también genero conflictos y varios desastres, a día de hoy eso ya no existe, aunque haya rumores que digan todo lo contrario.

Mucha información falsa, exagerada o inventada existe con respecto a la academia, pues el acceso a la isla en donde se encuentra está prohibido, creando así una constante especulación por parte de los que están afuera de esta.

Y aunque en la actualidad Runaterra es un lugar mucho más calmado, una noticia empieza a despertar una preocupación colectiva.

"El fin del mundo se aproxima, la destrucción es lo único que les espera"

Y si bien no hay motivos que fundamente este hecho, muchísimas personas en Runaterra empezaron a tener pavor por este rumor y lo empezaron a asimilar con los recientes accidentes a gran escala ocurridos en diferentes naciones.

Diferentes investigaciones se empezaron a llevar acabo por varias asociaciones, que, si bien no daban con ninguna respuesta clara, la academia decidido tomar acciones.

**Capítulo 1: "Inscripciones abiertas"**

**Parte 1: El trato.**

En la isla de Zaun donde el humo, gases y sustancias peligrosas abunda, un rumor empieza a repetirse en todas partes.

[¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Lo escucharon? ¡La academia abre sus puertas!]

Le grito un pequeño niño a sus amigos los cuales estaban impresionados por la noticia…menos uno.

[Aja ¿Y de dónde lo oíste?] Preguntó aquel niño mientras miraba a su amigo el cual tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

[Tengo la prueba en mis propias manos.]

[¿Eeeh enserio? ¡Muéstralo!] Exigió otro niño mientras miraba con curiosidad al que daba la noticia.

Así que sin tantas reservas el niño les mostro a todos un cartel donde se avisaba de este suceso.

[Oohh…y nosotros no podemos presentar la prueba ya que no podemos ir, y por no tener internet.] Opino un niño mientras golpeaba una pared.

[¡Que injusticia! Yo quería ver robots…]

[Y yo dragones…]

[¡Dicen que hasta tienen acceso a otras dimensiones!]

Escuchando la llamativa y ruidosa conversación de los niños, un joven chico de pelo blanco y de color de piel oscuro, se les acerca para preguntarles algo.

[Oigan… ¿Me permiten ver aquel aviso del que tanto hablan?]

Ocultando el cartel, rápidamente todos cubren al que lo guardo para no permitir ver a aquel chico sobre aquella noticia.

[Eso a ti no te incumbe de pa-

Interrumpiendo al dueño del aviso, el chico desinteresado le ofrece algo al joven curioso.

[Si nos das 200 Esencials pensaremos darte el privilegio de ver esta información de primera ¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece?]

Haciendo una sonrisa y emitiendo un aura de comerciante nato, el joven sin pensárselo dos veces accede al trato del niño, así que entregándole aquellas Esencials…

[Oh, interesante…gracias.]

Dijo aquel chico mientras se daba una vuelta para continuar su camino.

Si bien la noticia lo dejo pensando, a los niños les había sorprendido la habilidad con la que el niño había hecho el negocio.

[¡Eres genial!]

[¡Si parecías todo un comerciante!]

[¿Me das tu secreto?]

Los niños empezando a alabar al niño que había hecho el trato, pero el ignorando todas estas adulaciones, camina hacia donde el dueño del cartel para entrégale las Esencials.

[Ten, esto te pertenece.]

[Gracias, pero quédate la mitad, aunque…]

Ambos niños se fijaron en la cantidad de Esencials que les había dado aquel joven, era más de la que el niño había pedido.

Pero fijándonos en aquel chico que se adentraba cada vez más en Zaun, metiéndose por callejones y bajando ya varios pisos por las escaleras, en su camino se encuentra con dos chicos los cuales al verle le saludan.

[¡Ey Ekko! ¿Qué cuentas?] Preguntó un chico de baja estatura el cual llevaba ropa un tanto desgastada.

Respondiendo el saludo de manos, Ekko con una sonrisa le responde.

[Todo bien ¿Y tú Teken?]

[Algo aburrido, pensé en robar algo valioso de una fábrica que está relacionada con Piltover, pero Souwest me dijo que no.]

Frunciendo el ceño Souwest, rápidamente responde a la queja de su amigo.

[Veamos, no te he dicho un no como tal, solo no podemos ir así como así sin información, dame tiempo.]

[Je, siempre ustedes en lo mismo ¿Solo tengan cuidado ok? No quiero estar otra vez teniendo que lidiar con el desastre que dejan.] Dijo Ekko mientras miraba a ambos chicos.

Ambos riéndose brevemente de lo que dijo Ekko, Teken suelta una excusa.

[Veamos, eso solo ocurre las veces en que los planes de Souwest no salen bien, además que… ¡Oh vamos Ekko! Admite que también te diviertes jajaja, ok, era una broma, no me mires así.]

Y si bien Ekko le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo, calmándose un poco siguió con la charla.

[Ya sé que son grandes, que todo lo que hacen es bajo su propia responsabilidad, pero cuídense…que no siempre estaré para ustedes…] Suspiro Ekko mientras decía esto último con molestia.

Si bien los dos se miraron por un momento, asintieron con la cabeza para hacer caso al consejo de Ekko.

[Y oye Ekko… ¿Podrías…

[No.] Contestó inmediatamente Ekko a la pregunta de Teken.

[¿Qué? ¿Por qué?] Preguntó Teken sorprendido.

A lo que Ekko simplemente explico.

[Tengo que terminar ciertos asuntos, de paso que se presentó algo que tengo que investigar, lo siento, pero paso.]

Si bien esto molesto un poco a sus amigos, rápidamente aceptando las palabras de Ekko…

[¡Bueno! Si necesitas ayuda de Souwest…

[Estoy bien por ahora, solo…sean precavidos.] Dijo Ekko mientras miraba nuevamente a sus amigos con preocupación.

Si bien Teken soltó una pequeña risa, Souwest con una mirada seria asintió que se aseguraría de tener mucho cuidado.

Así que haciendo una breve despedida, Ekko sigue caminando hacia su destino.

…

Después de pasar un rato largo caminando, finalmente Ekko llego a su hogar, pasando por la puerta rápidamente se dirige a su sótano, en el cual por el suelo se encuentran tirados diversos inventos sin terminar. Haciendo un respiro profundo, Ekko saca de un cajón un aparato cuadrado parecido a un celular el cual estaba inacabado.

Brevemente observándolo, Ekko empieza a trabajar para terminar aquel teléfono. Tomándose unas horas Ekko lo logra acabar con éxito, así que, quitándose el sudor de la frente, Ekko presiona el botón de prender del teléfono.

[Funciona…]

Diciendo esto cansado, Ekko observa que el teléfono no enciende.

Pensando en que hizo mal esta vez, de pronto y de manera

sorprendente el teléfono inicia.

[Genial, tal vez tenía algún retardo.]

Ekko estaba sorprendido, lo había logrado, hizo por su cuenta la creación de un teléfono inteligente, que, si bien no era tan avanzado como los actuales, él podría mejorarlo con el tiempo.

Conectándose al internet público de Zaun, Ekko busca en el buscador una dirección que se había aprendido de memoria al ver aquel aviso de la academia. Una vez ingresada la url, la página tarda en cargar un tiempo, debido a que el internet público de Zaun es pésimo, o por lo menos en pisos tan bajos.

Así que, logrando a acceder a la página, la investigación de Ekko comienza.

**Parte 2: Un bar escandaloso.**

En la isla de Jonia en donde los avances tecnológicos casi no están presentes, pero el desarrollo mágico está en un nivel muy avanzado, los edificios varían entre el estilo japones a lo deconstructivismo. Si bien los teléfonos son algo comunes allá, su conexión a internet no es la mejor, aunque esta isla se caracteriza más por su hermosa fauna y sus zonas verdes que rebosan de magia.

Si bien los vastayas y humanos conviven en las mismas ciudades, todavía existen algunas en donde esto casi no se ve.

Aunque enfocándonos en un lugar un tanto alejado de la civilización principal Joniana, un sitio conocido por tener una de las mejores bebidas de toda Runaterra, en un mesón actualmente se encuentra buscando pelea un borracho con un samurái que solo tomaba su bebida de manera tranquila.

[¡Oye ¿me vas a ignorar!?] Gritó enfurecido el embriagado, a lo que el samurái simplemente ignoro.

Tomando otro sorbo de su bebida, el borracho pierde la paciencia y le lanza un golpe directo al samurái, pero este con gracia y terminándose su bebida lo esquiva.

[Que falta de respecto.] Dijo el samurái mientras desenfundaba su espada.

Esto prendió en furia a aquel borracho, el cual se abalanzo hacia el samurái sin pensarlo dos veces, el cual haciendo un ligero corte hace una formación de aire que manda a volar hacia atrás al borracho.

Golpeándose fuertemente contra la pared, el borracho queda noqueado, el samurái guarda su espada y todo el mundo sigue tomando y charlando con normalidad.

Sentándose nuevamente en su mesa el samurái, una bella mesera se le acerca, la cual tenía un aspecto bastante cuidado, piel blanca, ojos azules y un largo cabello de color negro hacían que la presencia de esta camarera se notase.

Hablando en un tono formal y bastante delicado la camarera le pregunta al samurái.

[¿Quieres algo más Yasuo?]

Los guardias del lugar, sacaron el cuerpo de aquel borracho, mientras que Yasuo piensa en que bebida pedir.

[Creo que quiero la bebida del día, "Explosión Estelar"]

Anotando en su cuaderno la orden, la camarera se sienta por unos momentos para hablar con su cliente que recurría bastante por este sitio.

[Aunque… ¿Qué tal tú día Yasuo? Me han dicho que has estado por ahí divirtiéndote y que por eso ya no vienes tan seguido.]

[Bueno, digamos que últimamente mis días son muy ajetreados, pero pronto te prometo que volveré a mis días en los que tomare todos los días.]

[Eso espero, si me avisas…puede que esos días haya un descuento.]

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, aunque la camarera recordando un tema de interés le muestra a Yasuo algo interesante.

[Es algo que anda circulando por allí ¿Te interesa?]

Yasuo toma el aviso que le muestra la camarera, pues como ella dice es algo bastante llamativo.

La academia por mucho tiempo no se ha sabido su manera de ingreso, pero ahora mismo de una manera pública se anuncia la forma de entrada, y si bien Yasuo siempre ha tenido curiosidad por lo que ahí allí…

[Lo pensare, me interesa bastante la verdad, pero…]

Yasuo y la camarera cruzan miradas.

[Si hago eso tendré que dejarme el gusto de tomarme mi deliciosa bebida.]

La camarera riéndose brevemente del comentario de Yasuo, se para de la mesa para atender su pedido.

Volviendo varios minutos después, la camarera vuelve con algo sorprendente.

[Que… ¿Qué es eso?] Preguntó sorprendido Yasuo al ver en manos de la camarera dos bebidas muy llamativas en unos envases muy bien cuidados.

[Esto es por parte de la casa, te los damos para que compartas a futuro con nosotros algunos secretos de esa academia.]

Acercando su rostro por un momento a la cara de Yasuo, la camarera continua.

[Dicen que la bebida de allí supera a la nuestra ¿Nos podrías traer un poco de muestra?]

[Dudo mucho que existan bebidas mejores que estas Vivi.]

Vivi sonrió al halago de Yasuo mientras le entregaba sus bebidas.

[Las guardare para otra ocasión, por ahora me iré.]

Haciendo una breve reverencia, Yasuo se va del lugar.

…

Minutos más tarde, llegan al local dos ninjas que logran captar un poco la atención.

[¿Este es el lugar?] Dijo algo incomoda un ninja de traje verde.

Pero el otro riéndose y tratando de sacar de dudas a su compañera le responde.

[Jaja sí, te aseguro que en este lugar se toma uno de los mejores alcoholes de toda Runaterra, una vez que los pruebes veras como ningún otro lugar supera a este.]

Su compañera por su parte, siguiendo mirando los alrededores, ve como en este ambiente de borrachos y gente desquiciada, beben sin parar hasta hacerse mierda.

[Si voy a terminar así, tal vez sería mejor no tomar aquí…de paso que he oído lo alborotado que se vuelve esto en fines de semana, vámonos.]

El ninja sosteniendo la mano de su compañera, intenta aliviarla.

[Oh vamos Akali, no te pasara nada, yo te cuidare. De paso que esos son solo rumores, como ves en este lugar la gente solo la pasa bien.]

Si bien Akali tenía sus dudas, soltando un largo suspiro accede a la propuesta de su amigo. Así que sentándose ambos en una mesa, una camarera se acerca.

[Buenas ¿Puedo tomar su orden?]

La camarera saca un lapicero y un lápiz en donde empieza a anotar la orden los ninjas.

[Quiero unas cuatro bebidas y el postre del día.]

[Ok~ ¡Pronto tendremos lista su orden!]

La camarera retirándose, los ninjas empiezan a hablar.

[Todavía no entiendo cómo es que me trajiste hasta aquí…]

[Por un mensaje ¿No te acuerdas?]

[Tampoco entiendo cómo es que me llego ese mensaje si la conexión por aquí es pésima.]

[Cosas de la vida ¿Y a que te dedicas ahora? Desde que dejaste la orden…]

[No te hagas el loco Shen, sabes que soy yo la que ocasiona esos asesinatos. Esos tipos se lo merecen y sé que la orden no hará nada en contra de ellos.]

[Todo a su tiempo, pero me refería a tu tiempo libre…]

[Oh, ups. La verdad ahora mismo me gusta hacer animales con estas pepitas.]

La ninja saca de su bolsillo unos pequeños perritos hechos de pepitas.

[Increíble, requiere demasiada paciencia y precisión.]

[Si…aunque admito que hecho un poco de menos a nuestros compañeros.]

[Ellos también…

[Aquí tienen sus bebidas ¡Disfruten!]

La camarera pone en la mesa las bebidas y el postre de los ninjas.

[¿Interrumpí algo?]

[No, para nada.] Comento la ninja mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Haciendo una reverencia, la camarera se retira.

[Aunque… ¿Lo has escuchado?] Preguntó Shen mientras tomaba un trago.

[¿Qué?]

[La academia…

[Ah sí, oí sobre eso y me parece interesante, creo que iré.]

[Yo también.]

[Espera espera espera… ¿Qué?]

[También me interesa, pues me llama la atención toda la información que hay allí, tal vez con eso podría enriquecer más a mis discípulos.]

[¡Pero vas a dejar al templo solo! ¿Estás demente?]

[Confío plenamente en mis compañeros y discípulos, sé que estarán bien.]

[¡Pero…!] La ninja volteando a ver sus alrededores, observa que todos en el local la estaban viendo por lo alterada que estaba.

Así que calmándose y recuperando la compostura, vuelve a hablar en un tono más tranquilo.

[Honestamente es una locura. Se que no es mi problema, pero…]

Deslizando su mano sobre la mesa, la ninja agarra la bebida para beberla de golpe.

[Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.]

[Siempre, por ahora solo disfrutemos.]

Así que, continuando ambos ninjas con su pequeña reunión, comienzan a beber hasta el anochecer.

…

**Parte 3: Búsqueda.**

La noche empezaba a caer y la niebla se hacía cada vez más densa, dejando así al bosque en un ambiente tenebroso. Aún en estas condiciones atmosféricas una pareja de vastayas se adentraba en el bosque.

Desplazándose silenciosamente por la zona, ambos buscaban algo que se le había perdido a la vastaya.

[¿Dónde fue el lugar donde lo dejaste Xayah?]

[Mmmm ¡No lo sé! ¡Y si lo supiera tal vez no estaríamos buscando por todo este bosque!]

[Pero no te enojes… ¿Y que era lo que estábamos buscando?]

Parando brevemente su búsqueda, ambos amantes cruzan su mirada para quedarse viendo el uno al otro, Xayah ponía una cara de enojo mientras que su compañero solo sonreía.

[Mi pendiente…se me cayó por aquí y es uno muy preciado.]

[¿Usas pendientes?]

[Daaa sí ¿No es obvio?]

[Con esa capucha no se te logran apreciar… ¿Y de qué color eran?]

[¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas y ponerte de una a buscarlos? Gracias.]

[Si no se cómo son no te poder ayudar.]

Soltando un largo suspiró, Xayah calma sus chacras interiores para no golpear a Rakan.

[Rosados Rakan, Rosados…tienen magia impregnada así que lo notaras apenas los toques ¿Ok? No perdamos más tiempo.]

[Mmmmm es que…se parecen a unos que agarre del suelo mientras peleábamos con los acólitos de Zed ¿Son estos?]

Rakan saca de su bolsillo un hermoso pendiente rosado.

[Sí, es mío ¿¡Por qué demonios los tenías!?]

[¿¡Acaso no escuchaste!? ¡Se te cayeron en una batalla!]

[¿Y por qué no me los distes en un comienzo?]

[No estaba seguro y si me había olvidado.]

[¡Eres un tonto!]

[¡Y tú una malhumorada! ¡Cálmate Xayah suéltame!]

[Ok, perdón…me altere un poco…]

[¿¡Un poco!? ¡Te vi sacar tus plumas y estabas apunto de apuñalarme!]

[¡Es que eres un idiota!]

Alejándose un poco de Xayah por precaución, Rakan observa un cartel.

[Oye mira la academia abre sus puertas ¿Te interesa?]

[¡De eso estábamos hablando toda esta tarde! ¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando?]

[Se me olvido… ¿Y que habíamos decidido al respecto?]

Apretando su puño fuertemente, Xayah se resiste arduamente para no golpear a su amado.

[Acordamos en ir, tenemos que averiguar la razón del porque la magia esta siendo tan alterada…algo extraño pasa allí.]

[Ya veo… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?]

[¡Dijimos que iríamos a Piltover! Solo que nos retrasamos por mis pendientes… ¡Pero eso no importa! Vámonos Rakan.]

[Como siempre…tan energética.]

Siguiendo a su amada, ambos Vastayas parten a Piltover.

**Parte 4: Amanecer.**

Después de una larga noche, el sol empezaba a salir y en lo más alto de una de las montañas de Demacia, estaba una pequeña Yordle observando este paisaje.

Calmada y cayendo casi dormida, un repentino grito la despierta de golpe.

[¡Hola!]

[¡AaAh! ¿Q-quien eres?] Preguntó la Yordle un poco asustada.

[¿Te asuste? Jaja, perdón. Soy Zoe ¿Qué haces aquí?]

[Eh…no mucho, solo descansaba después de pelear con unos bandidos que se metían con unos aldeanos.]

[¡Genial! ¿Y estás lastimada?]

[Un poco, pero no es nada importante. Con el tiempo…

Y antes de siquiera poder terminar de hablar, Zoe usa un hechizo curativo que sana todas las pequeñas heridas de la Yordle.

[¿Mejor?]

[Increíble gracias ¿Eres un mago?]

[¡No! De hecho ¡Algo mucho mejor! Pero antes… ¡Les tengo un mensaje!]

[¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?]

[Tehee~ ¡Lo olvide! Estaba pensando en que sabor combinar con el pastel lunar de chocolate ¡Aunque creo que es perfecto por su propia constitución? ¿Te gusta el chocolate?]

[Si…]

[¡Genial! ¿Oye por qué retrocedes? ¿Te tienes que ir ya?]

[Es que…tenia planeado ir a Piltover por el aviso de la academia y…se me hace tarde…]

[¿Academia? ¿Te refieres a esa academia?]

Zoe señala en dirección en donde queda la academia.

[Si, publicaron que los exámenes están abiertos y voy a ver si encuentro al héroe allí.]

[¿Héroe? Pero si en esa academia solo…mmmm ¿Crees que estar allí es divertido?]

[¿Divertido…? No te sabría responder, en Bandle todos tienen curiosidad por todo lo que dicen de ella y sinceramente yo voy por mis propios intereses así que…

[¡Ja! Ya lo decidí, aunque odio las escuelas… ¡Me interesa! Un poco, pero nos veremos allí ¿Ok? Asegúrate de entrar me caíste bien~]

Creando un portal, Zoe salta sobre el no sin antes despedirse con un gesto de manos.

[Guao, realmente se parece a Lulu.] Dijo la Yordle mientras se daba media vuelta para seguir con su largo camino…

**Fin del capítulo 1.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Otra sección.**

**Parte 1: Una pequeña idea.**

En lo más profundo de la selva de Kumungu resonaban las carcajadas de una pequeña Yordle que no conocía las palabras "silencio" "orden" o sencillamente "no divertirse" pues ella…

[Jaja ¡Trist! ¡Ven a ver esto! ¡Mira!]

Señalo la Yordle a un árbol al cual había destrozado con su hechizo.

[Guao, esta vez te luciste. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?]

[Así.]

Alzando su barita, la brujita recita un hechizo el cual dispara una rápida ráfaga de fuego que logra impactar con el árbol para destruirlo.

Trist asombrada por este hechizo le lanza un cumplido a la hechicera.

[Eres increíble Lulu, pero por favor no uses eso en casa.]

[Ooohh~ ¡Pero yo quería acabar con el molesto insecto que nos atormenta en casa!]

Comento Lulu mientras inflaba sus mofletes, pero Trist acariciándole la cabeza le responde.

[Le pediré un insecticida a Heimer, por ahora por favor…no destruyas la casa con otros de tus hechizos.]

[¡Lo otro fue un accidente! ¡Un accidente! ¡No me vayas a dejar otra semana sin Cupcakes!]

Imploro Lulu mientras jalaba la camisa de su amiga, a los que Trist apartándola le responde.

[Si destruyes la casa otra vez definitivamente te voy a dejar de preparar Cupcakes…]

Dejando un serio trauma en la mente de Lulu, Trist alzo su mirada mientras veía el radiante día.

[Hoy definitiva-

El estómago de Trist suena, haciendo que una cara de vergüenza salga sin que ella quiera.

[¡Oh vamos Trist! ¡Yo también tengo hambre, no pongas esa cara! Estas en confianza…] Dijo Lulu mientras sonreía pícaramente.

[Creo que tengo algo guardado en la mochila.]

Caminando ambas hacia la mochila de Trist, Lulu saca del bolso una fruta muy llamativa.

[¡Oye esto parece delicioso! ¿Qué es? ¿Lo puedo comer?]

Y antes de siquiera poder clavarle un diente, Trist le quita de las manos la fruta a Lulu.

[No, todavía no…solo hay que esperar a que el sol se ponga en su punto, solo en ese momento es que se podrá disfrutar el verdadero sabor de esta fruta]

[¿¡Que!? ¡Eso debe ser mentira! ¡Nunca he escuchado de una fruta así!]

[¿Dudas de mí?]

[…Sí…] Dijo Lulu mientras desviaba la mirada.

Si bien esto casi rompe su amistad, a Trist se le ocurre una idea.

[¿Qué te parece si vamos un campamento noxiano a "divertirnos"?]

Viendo como su amiga insinuaba la travesura que le harían a los amargados de los noxianos, Lulu riéndose acepta la oferta mientras mira de reojo la fruta que guarda Trist.

[¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!]

Gritó emocionada Lulu mientras agarraba la mano de su amiga.

…

**Parte 2: Ascenso.**

Actualmente un estudiante se encuentra caminando por los vacíos pasillos de la academia, subiendo varias escaleras se encierra en uno de los salones. Dejando su bolso en el suelo, aquel estudiante empieza a practicar magia.

Si bien esto no está prohibido, la razón por la que lo hace este alumno es sencilla.

El odia que lo molesten.

Así que solo por esa simple razón el alumno conocido como Vladimir se encierra en los salones para practicar libremente su magia sin restricciones, pero antes de siquiera poder empezar…

_Tock tock_

Un molesto y perturbador sonido lo disgusta, deteniéndose y yendo a ver quién es, una voz muy familiar le habla.

[Hola Vlad disculpa la interrupción, pero te tengo que dar un mensaje ¿Estas muy ocupado?]

[Evelyn… ¿Qué quieres?]

[Seré directa. Fuiste elegido como vocero para la nueva sección que se hará ¿Sabes lo que significa no?]

[¿Qué? ¿Y ya se ha decidido?]

[Si, pero en cambio te han dado esto por las molestias. Esperan que hagas bien tu trabajo, no decepciones.]

Evelyn le hace entrega de un cristal con forma de estrella a Vlad antes de irse.

Analizando el trozo de cristal que Evelyn le dio, Vlad susurro unas palabras que activaron al cristal.

Inundando el salón con una intensa luz carmesí el cristal se activó.

Haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, las angustias de Vlad por la noticia desaparecen.

**Parte 3: Una visita.**

En la casa de Ekko todo estaba en desorden, platos sin lavar, tazas de café sucias por doquier y un sinfín de papeles tirados por el suelo hacían de la casa todo un lastre. Acostado en el suelo Ekko se despierta al sonar la alarma de su teléfono.

Parándose brevemente para quitar la molesta alarma, Ekko decide acostarse unos minutos más en el sofá.

Minutos que por desgracia se convirtieron en horas.

[Oh, vaya…suerte que no tenía nada pendiente.] Dijo Ekko revisando su teléfono mientras se levantaba del sofá.

La casa de Ekko era simple, constaba de una casa de un solo piso que por suerte tenía un sótano en donde Ekko realizaba sus locuras. Si bien su hogar no era uno de los mejores aun estando en los pisos bajos, el arte y decoración en este sitio era muy buena.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar su desayuno, Ekko ve de reojo la hora.

[1:15…creo que me da tiempo.]

Preparando un desayuno rápido, Ekko hace unas perfectas panquecas de chocolate.

Terminando de desayunar, ingresando en la página web de la academia Ekko procede a intentar hacer la prueba.

[Así que solo tengo un chance…veamos que tal.]

Poniéndose manos a la obra, Ekko se concentra para responder meticulosamente cada pregunta de la prueba, que, si bien no parecían en un principio tan difíciles, poco a poco se fueron complicando.

[Tch… ¿Cuántas partes tiene esta prueba?] Se preguntó así mismo Ekko al ver que ya iba por la novena parte.

Pero continuando y respondiendo con rapidez las preguntas, sin darse cuenta había llegado la noche.

[¡No!] Gritó Ekko enfurecido al ver que se había equivocado en una pregunta.

Inmediatamente la página resalto este error, rápidamente bloqueo los datos de Ekko y como era obvio ya no podría intentar de nuevo hacer esta prueba.

O por lo menos así fuera si…

[Una vez más…] Dijo Ekko mientras usaba su cronorroptura para volver unos segundos en el tiempo.

Analizando y viendo desde otra perspectiva, Ekko logra responder la pregunta bien, pero al enviar sus resultados para recibir otra parte de la prueba…

[¿Eh? ¿No está tardando más de lo normal?] Se preguntó Ekko al ver como se quedó pegado su teléfono enviando los datos a la página.

Hasta ahora todo había sido rápido, pero esto estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, más de 20 minutos habían pasado y no había ninguna respuesta por parte del celular…

Creyendo que simplemente se había pegado el teléfono o que el internet se había caído, de manera inesperada sale que la prueba acabo, Ekko había sido aprobado.

Impresionado por este acontecimiento, Ekko decide rápidamente celebrar con otras panquecas, así que yendo a la cocina para prepararlas…

_Tock tock_

Para su sorpresa, alguien toca la puerta.

[¿Con quién tengo el gusto d-

[¡Hola Ekko! ¿¡TE OLVIDASTE QUE IBAMOS A SALIR HOY!?] Gritó enfurecida una chica de pelo azul, cuya característica era que llevaba muchos cinturones puestos y muchos tatuajes en su cuerpo.

[Oh vaya…perdón, supongo que lo olvide.]

[¿¡SUPONES!? ¡ESTUVE ESPERÁNDOTE POR HORAS!]

Tapándose brevemente los oídos por lo ruidoso que era la visita, Ekko le hace un gesto para que la chica pase.

[¡Hmmm! ¿Y más o menos que estuviste haciendo? ¿Qué fue más interesante para no ir a robar conmigo una piedra Hextech?] Preguntó la chica mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor de la casa.

[Veras…hasta ahora estuve muy ocupado terminando algo muy importante, te lo compensare de alguna manera, lo prometo.]

[Eso espero… ¿Y vas a hacer panquecas?] Preguntó la chica mientras señalaba la masa que Ekko estaba haciendo.

[Sí…]

[Je, si me das unas cuantas considerare el darte perdón.]

Cruzando sus miradas, Ekko traga saliva ante la proposición de la chica, que si bien era fácil y accesible…

«¡De seguro acabará con todas mis panquecas!» Pensó Ekko asustado mientras veía como la chica se paraba para agarrar un plato y un cubierto.

[¿Las vas hacer o qué? Tengo hambre.]

[…Ok, pero la próxima semana iremos a atracar otra tienda.]

[¿¡Que!? ¡Pero si hace 4 días atracamos una! ¿Te acabaste ya toda la harina?]

[Eso no te incumbe ¿Te apuntas o no?]

[Si si, solo comienza a cocinar.]

Poniéndose manos a la obra, con destreza y con muchísimos años de experiencia, Ekko prepara una gran cantidad panquecas.

[¡Wow! ¿Por qué tantas?]

[Estas tú…y quería celebrar algo hoy.] Dijo Ekko mientras miraba con una sonrisa su panqueca.

[Ah cierto… ¡Me dejaste plantada! Lo había olvidado por un momento ¡Gracias por acordarme! ¿Y que estas celebrando?] Preguntó la chica mientras hacia una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

[Entre en la academia.]

[¿Eh…?]

[Ciertamente tengo bastante curiosidad, pero…

[¿¡Descartaste nuestro robo por eso!? ¡Eres un idiota!] Gritó enojada la chica mientras le lanzaba una panqueca a Ekko.

[¡Oye cálmate! ¿Viste lo que hiciste?] Dijo Ekko mientras señalaba a la panqueca que estaba en el suelo.

[¡Arg! ¡Eres un completo imbécil…!]

[¡Bien! Ya entendí… ¡Pero no lances otra panqueca por favor!]

[Tch ¿Y por qué vas para ese lugar?]

[Razones…]

[¿¡Cuales!?]

[Ok, gritas una vez más y te saco de mi casa.]

Tratando de calmar su enojo, la chica empieza a comer sin parar.

[Pero cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no te inscribes también?]

[¿Quieres que muera del aburrimiento? Odio las escuelas.]

[Esta vez es diferente, además que podría necesitar tu ayuda y sería útil que estuvieras ahí.]

[¿Y que yo gano con eso?]

[Pues…nada, pero ya veré como recompensarte por ello.]

Quedándose viendo fijamente a Ekko, la chica se levanta de la mesa.

[¿Ya te vas?]

[Si, tengo cosas que hacer.]

[Jinx…perdón.]

[No es la primera vez que lo haces, ya me acostumbré.]

Al terminar de decir esto Jinx saca una bomba del bolsillo.

[Espera…]

Y antes de siquiera poder quitarle el gatillo a la bomba, Ekko usa la cronorroptura para volver unos pocos segundos.

[No es la pr-

Ekko agarra la mano de Jinx antes de que esta saque la granada.

[¿Cronorroptura?]

[Si.]

…

**Parte 4: "Diversión"**

Era casi medio día y en la selva de Kumungu las temperaturas empezaban a subir. En un campamento Noxiano en donde soldados y personal almorzaban juntos en una fogata, sin darse cuenta se escabullían unas pequeñas Yordles que sembrarían todo un caos.

[¡Bu!] Gritó Lulu mientras prendía en llamas las carpas de los campamentos.

Sorprendidos los noxianos, rápidamente toman sus armas.

[¡Yo te cubro!] Dijo Trist mientras apuntaba a los noxianos con su cañón.

Los noxianos intentaron acercarse a las Yordles, pero los rápidos y precisos disparos de Trist acababa con todo aquel que intentará acercarse a su amiga.

Lulu seguía lanzando hechizos que destruían toda estructura creada por estos noxianos y todo aquel que intentaba huir, era alcanzado por un hechizo que lo convertía en una pequeña ardilla.

[¡Jaja! ¡Que divertido!] Gritó Lulu eufórica mientras continuaba destrozando todo a su paso.

…

Después de todo aquel desastre, Trist y Lulu se sentaron alrededor de una fogata para comer entre las dos la fruta de Trist.

[¿Qué te parece?]

[¡Deeliciosa!] Gritó Lulu exaltada mientras devoraba rápidamente la fruta.

[Jeje me alegro que te guste.] Dijo Trist mientras comía lentamente para saborear la exquisitez de aquella fruta.

[¿¡Tienes otro!?] Pregunto Lulu lamiéndose los dedos mientras se acercaba cada vez más al espacio personal de su amiga.

[No… y oye ¡Aléjate! ¡NO! ¡No me quites mi fruta…!]

[¡Andaa no seas egoístaa~!]

[¡Pero si ya tú te acabas de comer la tuya!]

[¿Y? ¿Acaso eso es impedimento para que compartas el tuyo…? ¿O acaso no somos amigas…?]

[¡No metas nuestra amistad en esto! ¡Suéltame!]

[¡Noo! ¡Daamee!]

Alejando a su amiga con una patada, Lulu usas sus técnicas más oscuras en manipulación.

[¿Eehhh? ¿Estás loca? ¿¡Por qué me pegas!?]

[¡Porque trataste de quitarme mi pedazo de fruta!]

[¿Y solo por una fruta te pones así? ¡Mira como has cambiado Trist! ¿No crees que hay algo mal contigo?]

[¿¡Eeehh!? ¿Y ahora yo soy la mala?]

[Noo~ pero si me das un poco de tu fruta tal vez se te quite ese mal karma que acabas de ganar jeje]

Sudando por la insistencia de Lulu, Trist se piensa nuevamente el darle otro pedazo de fruta a Lulu.

Mientras tanto, Lulu extendía sus manos mientras sonreía maniáticamente.

[¿Sabes qué? ¡NO! Es mi fruta.]

Comiéndose en frente de Lulu el pedazo restante que le quedaba, Lulu cae en llanto.

[A ver como arreglo esto…] Dijo Trist mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

**Parte 5: "Una exploración rápida"**

En los calurosos desiertos de Shurima, una pareja de jóvenes se adentraba en las ruinas de una antigua civilización.

[Oye Ezreal… ¿Estas seguro de esto? Ya es medio día y si cae la noche…

[Tranquila Lux no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Además, siento que no tardaremos mucho.]

[¿Y sabes en donde estamos?]

[No, pero más o menos tengo una idea de cómo volver.

[¿Más o menos…? Suerte que yo… ¡Ezreal! ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi mapa!?] Dijo Lux molesta mientras le mostraba su mapa.

[Sabía que tú lo usarías para guiarte, pero Lux ¿Quién necesita un mapa? La memoria y experiencia es lo único que necesita un buen explorador ¡Vamos!]

Y antes de caer en discusiones que harían perder el tiempo de la incursión, Lux se guarda sus palabras.

[…Ok…]

Adentrándose cada vez más profundo en las ruinas, Lux usa su magia para iluminar el camino.

[Eres realmente buena en esto, sin tu Luz tal vez nos perderíamos.]

[Jeje no creas, también que eres muy bueno en esto, gracias por dejarme acompañarte en una de tus expediciones.]

[La verdad necesitaba compañía, aunque soy de trabajar solo…con una gran amiga esto se hace más fácil.]

Continuando ambos explorando el lugar, por un descuido de Ezreal Lux pisa una trampa.

[¿Eh? ¡Lux!]

Y si quiera antes de poder ayudarla, Lux cae en un agujero.

Un fuerte grito se escucho antes de que la trampa se cerrará.

[¡Mierda, mierda!]

Buscando en la oscuridad el interruptor para volver a activar la trampa para salvar a Lux, sonidos de serpientes se empiezan a escuchar en todo el lugar.

Activando su magia rúnica, Ezreal empieza a disparar sin parar.

…

[¿Estas bien? ¡Lux! ¡Despierta!]

Despertándose por el repentino grito de su amigo, Lux se levanta confundida.

[¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?]

[Nada importante ¿Cómo te sientes?]

[Bien, aunque igual me siento un poco adolorida, creo que la caída…]

[¿Puedes caminar?]

[Si… ¿Y encontraste lo que buscabas?]

[No, pero encontré algo interesante.]

Ezreal saca de su bolso una gema hextech del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

[¿Soy yo o estas…

[No es nada, vámonos.]

Apurando a Lux ambos salen de las ruinas antes del anochecer.

[¿En dónde está el portal?]

[Creo que…por allá.] Dijo Ezreal mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

[Te veo pálido… ¿Seguro que estas bien? Estas así desde…

[Apurémonos ¿Sí? Creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo…]

Sin hacer más preguntas, ambos continúan caminando por el vacío desierto de Shurima.

[Oye Ezreal… sé que solo te he acompañado esta vez en tus aventuras, pero… ¿No crees que es muy peligroso? Creo que tú tal vez… ¿Entiendes?]

[Mmmm…creo que es buena idea, pero ¿Qué hare?]

[Podríamos tal vez entrar a la academia ¿No te parece buena idea? Tu sed de conocimiento es…

[Si, creo que si…por ahora enserio necesito que lleguemos a Demacia.]

Soltando un breve suspiro, Lux dice su última queja.

[Enserio… ¿Por qué tenias que cambiar mi mapa…?]

**Fin del capítulo 2.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: "Una idea muy loca"**

**Parte 1: Una loca reunión.**

Jinx recorría los callejones de Zaun aburrida, pues al parecer su querido amigo estaba "ocupado", así que para matar el tiempo y sobre todo para no perder su puntería a Jinx se le ocurrió la brillante idea de recoger varias latas vacías para practicar su puntería.

En un principio los coloco en unos puntos muy fáciles, luego los alejo y para aumentar la dificultad se vendo los ojos.

Acto seguido empezó a guindarlos por los cables de los postes de luz, para luego también lanzar varias al aire para luego atinarles…

[¡Wow! ¡Eso se ve divertido!]

[¡Si! Oye po-¡WWOoOOOW! ¡Tranquila! ¡Solo queríamos probar!] Gritó Teken asustado mientras trataba de salir del rango de Jinx.

Jinx al oír las voces baja un poquito la venda sin dejar de apuntarle a su objetivo.

[Vaya…miren a quienes tenemos aquí…]

[Holap.] Dijo Souwest mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.

[¡Hola Jinx! ¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme con tu pistola? ¡Gracias!]

[Aburrido…]

Jinx guarda su pistola mientras termina de quitarse la venda.

[Bien y ¿Qué quieren?]

[No mucho, solo teníamos una idea… ¿Se la mostramos Sou?]

[Por supuesto, mira ¿Qué te parece esto?]

Souwest le hace entrega de unos planos a Jinx.

[Y… ¿Qué van a construir? ¿Una fabrica de juguete? Por el tamaño…]

[No, te estas confundiendo, eso son los planos del lugar de donde nos vamos a infiltrar para robar algo.]

[Oh… ¿Y necesitan mi ayuda?]

[Ekko siempre habla bien de ti, además que Teken y yo no somos suficiente para lograrlo. ¿Qué dices?]

[Suena bien… ¿Y cual es el objeto que van a robar?]

[Varios fragmentos de cristales Hextech.] Contesto Teken sin dudar.

A lo que Jinx curiosa por los cristales acepta.

[Ok, vamos.]

**Parte 2: El indicado.**

[¡Atrápame! ¡Atrápame!] Gritó Zoe entre risas mientras escapaba de un pequeño dragón.

[¡Maldición…! ¡Pixie dividámonos! ¡Capaz y así…!]

Y antes de poder ponerle un dedo encima a Zoe, ella hábilmente se escabulló en su portal.

[¡Casi, casi! Jajaja. Los felicito honestamente, pero nunca nadie me ha pillado ¡Han estado cerca de mí más de una vez, pero es una lástima! ¡Yo gano!] Gritó Zoe triunfante mientras señalaba un reloj de arena.

[Demonios…] Suspiró la pequeña ser cósmica mientras era consolada por su dragón.

[¿Y ahora me darás la información que necesito Lulu?] Dijo entre risas Zoe mientras miraba la cara de tristeza que ponía el rival.

[Fue divertido…además que una promesa es una promesa… ¡Así que Pixie! Por favor…busca un candidato con las condiciones que pidió Zoe.]

Asintiendo a las ordenes de su ama, Pixie rápidamente baja a la tierra para recopilar información.

[Bueno…mientras esperamos… ¿Qué te parece observar como creo una estrella? Debo hacer varias…y estoy algo atrasada, así que para no dejarte sola…]

[¡Por supuesto! Tengo curiosidad de eso después de todo. ¿Vamos?]

[Si…me alegro que te guste la idea…]

Viajando ambas a una velocidad increíble, llegan a un lugar muy lejano donde no hay rastro de luz y de ninguna estrella.

[Guao ¿Por qué esto se encuentra así?] Preguntó Zoe al ver todo el lugar tan oscuro.

[Hay lugares de nuestro universo que con el tiempo su luz se apaga…o es debilitada por seres misteriosos. Mi trabajo es crear nuevas para alejar y mantener nuestro espacio siempre iluminado…mira ya termine una.]

[¡WoOoOOW! ¡Es hermosa! ¿Enserio algo así puede desaparecer?]

[Si…he creado tantas…y duran tan poco…todavía me falta mucho, pero…es una lástima. Esta sin ninguna alteración podría durar 9 milenios, pero por eso…]

Lulu mete sus manos en la nueva estrella que acaba de crear para sacarle algo de su interior.

[¿Qué es…?]

Zoe se queda impresionada por la pequeña partícula purpura que Lulu saca de la estrella.

[Impureza…este rastro sucio, malvado y caótico es típico de las estrellas oscuras…tan joven y ya siendo marcada por algo como eso…me pregunto cuánto durará ahora…]

[¿No puedes salvarla?]

[¿Salvarla…? ¿Acaso ese es mi trabajo…? A mí solo me toca crearla…no salvarla…]

[Pero…]

[Oh, mira ya llego Pixie.]

El dragón rápidamente se pone al lado de su ama para transmitirle la información.

[Zoe…gracias por acompañarme y sobre el humano que buscas…es Ekko. Te deseo mucha suerte encontrándolo.]

Lulu se da media vuelta y se prepara para partir…

[¡Espera!] Gritó Zoe algo alterada.

[¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?] Preguntó Lulu algo confundida.

[Y desearme suerte… ¿Es parte de tu papel también?]

Lulu se quedo callada ante el comentario de Zoe.

[Se que tenemos un rol, pero… ¿No podrías por lo menos también desearles suerte a tus estrellas? No lo sé… ¡Solo piénsalo!]

Pasados unos minutos, Lulu termina de analizar las palabras que le dijo Zoe.

[Je, es una buena idea.]

Acto seguido Lulu se voltea para ver a la estrella que había creado y le desea mucha suerte mientras le dedicaba unas palabras.

[Ojalá y ardas por siempre, nunca te apagues. Te deseo lo mejor.]

Al terminar de decir eso, Lulu le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa a Zoe.

Zoe le contestó sacándole la lengua.

Lulu partió y siguió por su camino creando y deseándole suerte a sus estrellas.

**Parte 3: La ciudad del orden.**

Demacia, una de las ciudades más modernas que le siguen el paso a Piltover. Eso sí, sus leyes y tradiciones no han cambiado, siguen siendo igual de conservadores que siempre y las familias ricas son quienes más gozan de los lujos que brinda la tecnología más avanzada, pero eso no evita que sus ciudadanos posean también aparatos electrónicos simples o algo sofisticados.

El nivel de complejidad en sus construcciones es alto, pues usan los métodos modernos combinados con su petricita para hacer los edificios resistentes ante la magia.

Pero centrándonos ahora en un hospital bastante lujoso…

[¡Ezreal! Finalmente, despiertas…] Suspiró aliviada Lux al ver como Ezreal poco a poco recobraba la conciencia.

[¿Lux…? ¿Qué paso?] Preguntó Ezreal desconcertado al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba.

[Bueno…encontré el portal y te traje al hospital.] Explico Lux mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua a Ezreal.

[Pero si no era nada grave como para ir al médico…] Ezreal agarro el vaso y tomo un pequeño sorbo.

[Tenias veneno y varias mordeduras de serpientes… ¿Cómo pensabas curarte?] Lux tomo el vaso y lo puso en una mesa.

[Yo…tenia una poción roja de emergencia, pero no la tome por confianza…] Suspiro Ezreal mientras veía su condición.

[Y tranquilo que ya no hace falta, el doctor dijo que pronto estarás bien.] Le dijo Lux a Ezreal para calmar sus preocupaciones, pero él…

[¿Y el artefacto?] Preguntó algo curioso pues… ¿Qué paso con lo que él había arriesgado su vida?

[¿Cómo crees que se pagó tu tratamiento y estadía en este hospital?]

…

Habiendo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, Lux suelta una risa al grabarse la cara de un Ezreal muy "impaktado"

[¡Era broma! Lo deje por tu casa. Por ahora descansa que es lo que necesitas.] Río Lux mientras se paraba de la silla.

[¡Oye!] Gritó Ezreal para detener a Lux.

[¿Qué?]

[Gracias Lux.] Dijo Ezreal mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

[Idiota, no hace falta que hagas eso. Tú me ayudaste a mí, solo te devuelvo el favor…] Explico Lux mientras sonreía.

[Y… ¿Cuándo es que comienzan las pruebas para aplicar a la academia?] Preguntó algo ansioso Ezreal, ya que se quería tomar un tiempo de sus peligrosas aventuras.

Y Lux sacando su teléfono celular averigua rápidamente lo que Ezreal quería saber.

[Ya comenzaron…podemos ir hasta la próxima semana, una vez termina ese periodo anuncian a los que aprobaron.]

[Tocara esforzarse…]

[¡Si! Por ahora concéntrate en recuperarte para ponernos a estudiar ¿Entendido Ezreal?] Sonrío Lux mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

[Si Lux…]

…

**Parte 4: Carnets.**

Xayah y Rakan caminaban por las calles de Piltover mientras intentaban encontrarse con alguien.

Desesperado Rakan de caminar tanto y de no obtener ningún resultado le empieza a hacer preguntar a Xayah.

[Oye Xayah ¿Cuánto falta para que nos topemos a esa persona? Ya no siento las piernas…]

[¡Xayah! No me ignores, llevamos horas caminando sin un lugar claro en donde encontrarnos ¿Enserio vamos a seguir así?]

…

Xayah ignoro a Rakan y apresuro el paso.

[¡O-oye! Eso no…maldición…]

Haciendo un profundo suspiro Rakan se prepara para seguirle el paso a Xayah.

…

Minutos después, finalmente se encontraron con su objetivo. 

[¡Ey!] Gritó Xayah al reconocer a la chica.

[Hola Xayah, me alegra saber que llegaron.] Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía a Xayah.

[Hola preciosa ¿Me podrías-

Xayah le suelta un golpe con su codo a Rakan que lo deja sin aire.

[¿Podrías darnos las cosas?] Dijo Xayah directamente mientras Rakan recuperaba el aliento.

[Por supuesto, los estaba buscando, pero es un alivio que me hayan encontrado ustedes.]

La mujer le hace entrega de unos pequeños papeles a Xayah.

[Gracias Karma.]

[Si me disculpan, regresaré a Jonia. Tengo varias cosas que hacer por allá.]

Karma se retira mientras que Xayah se voltea a ver a Rakan.

[Bueno Rakan, te explico… estos son nuestros carnets como estudiantes de la academia.]

Xayah le muestra los carnets a Rakan.

[¿Ya pasamos el examen?] Preguntó Rakan confundido.

[¿Tú recuerdas haber hecho alguno? Idiota.]

[O sea que… ¿Son falsos?] Preguntó Rakan sorprendido.

[Eran, pronto serán verdaderos.] Dijo Xayah con total confianza.

[Me estas confundiendo…]

[Te lo dejaré simple, solo disfrutemos este tiempo hasta que llegue la hora de los seleccionados, entonces actuaremos en ese momento.]

[¡Ok! Si tú lo dices entonces olvidare todo lo que dijiste ¡Es confuso!]

[Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?] Preguntó Xayah ya calmada pues la misión de encontrar al objetivo se había terminado.

[No lo sé… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?]

…

Ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Peticiones**

**Parte 1: En búsqueda de la aprendiz.**

Freljord, una de las islas más agresivas y con temperaturas muy altas que harían congelarse a cualquiera que no tenga un buen equipamiento, o por lo menos así es en sus partes más heladas.

La isla de Freljord posee un fenómeno que hace que en cietas áreas haga más frío que otras, por eso las partes en donde el frio no es tan abrasador es donde se crearon las civilizaciones.

El nivel tecnológico y estructural es algo simplista y muy básico.

Tal vez por lo apartada que esta a otras islas Freljord no goza de mucha modernidad pues todavía se encuentran bastantes casas a un nivel de arquitectura muy bajo. La velocidad de internet en Frejord suele ser pésima aunque mejor que las de los pobres Zaunitas. Aca no todos tienen teléfonos, pero los que si estos no suelen ser una gama baja, si no de una media o tirando un poco a la alta.

Freljord es muy familiar por eso tal vez todos prefieren las charlas presenciales a un chat electrónico…

Pero centrándonos a la aventura de hoy, en una de las zonas cercanas al portal de la isla de Freljord, dos personas bastante llamativas se encuentran luchando en contra de este agresivo clima.

[Yasuo… ¿Dónde estamos?] Preguntó Riven mientras se abrazaba así misma.

[Calma Riven, falta poco…casi llegamos.] Dijo Yasuo mientras se calentaba las manos con su aliento.

[Llevamos caminando horas desde que cruzamos el portal y…

[Lo sé, te estas congelando…es lo normal. Estamos en Freljord después de todo, si nos encontramos con una conocida tal vez ella te pueda dar abrigo, pero por ahora tocara aguantar.]

[¿O sea que solo estábamos buscando a alguien?]

[Eso y…tendremos que conseguir más dinero para poder usar un portal. ¿Ya viste los costosos que son no?]

[Si…pero me pregunto cómo…]

[Solo camina, no perdamos fuerzas en esta charla, solo…sigamos.]

…

Yasuo y Riven continuaron en silencio caminando bajo la fuerte nieve hasta que Riven no pudo más.

[¡Riven!] Gritó Yasuo al ver como Riven cayó ante el frío.

[No siento las piernas…] Dijo Riven entre alientos mientras su pierna empezaba a mostrar signos de congelamiento.

En un apuro así, Yasuo agarra a Riven y empieza rápidamente a buscar refugio.

Caminando por las altas y frías montañas de Freljord nada que pareciese un refugio aparecía.

Y cuando ya la fatiga estaba consumiendo el cuerpo de Yasuo…

[¡Hola maestro!] Exclamo una chica a lo lejos mientras surfeaba por la nieve con una tabla de hielo.

[Taliyah…] Dijo Yasuo mientras caminaba en dirección a ella.

Una vez ambos ya teniéndose al frente del uno al otro Taliyah sonríe irónicamente mientras realiza una pregunta.

[¿Tienes frío?]

[Si y… ¿Podrías ayudarla?]

Yasuo le enseña el estado de Riven a Taliyah.

[Creo, aunque… ¿No es tu novia?]

[No, es solo una compañera de viaje.]

[Que alivio…]

[¿Qué dijiste?]

[Nada, ven sígueme… creo que por aquí se encuentra un buen lugar para descansar.]

Riven empieza a guiar a Yasuo hacia una cabaña algo vieja y desgastada.

[No es mucho, pero nos protegerá del frio.]

[Gracias.]

Todos se apresuran a entrar a la cabaña.

[No es nada comparado con lo que tu has hecho por mí… ¿Y que te trae por aquí?] Preguntó Taliyah mientras cerraba la puerta.

[Necesito tu ayuda para acceder a la academia…después de todo tú ya eres una estudiante de allí.]

[Ciertamente…aunque no sé cómo te podría ayudar, yo no hice la prueba.]

[Entonces… ¿Cómo entraste?]

[Por recomendación. ¡Aunque pensándolo bien creo que yo podría hacer lo mismo por ustedes!]

[¿Enserio?]

[¡Claro! Solo no sean problemáticos y no traten de provocar a Vladimir…]

[¿Quién es él?]

[Su delegado de clase, si entran lo conocerán. El es una persona muy brillante dentro de la academia, también tiene un excelente rendimiento académico y es algo apuesto… ¡Pero es muy frío! Si puedes entre todas las cosas no lo enfrentes…él es…problemático.] Dijo Taliyah mientras se imaginaba a Vladimir.

Taliyah se ruborizo un poco al terminar de imaginarse a Vlad.

[Lo tendré en cuenta…y aunque no te lo he preguntado antes… ¿Qué haces habitualmente ahora?]

[Estudio por mi cuenta mientras practico mis habilidades…dejo la academia pues las clases son muy opcionales, así que prefiero pasarla entrenando o haciendo auto estudio. Lo que nunca me pierdo son los viajes a otras dimensiones, eso definitivamente lo tienes que ver ¡Una vez vi tu otra versión robótica! Y fue…asombroso.] Taliyah se quedo imaginando a esa versión de Yasuo robotizada.

[¿Otras dimensiones y mi yo robot? Explícate por favor]

[Todo esto es confidencial… ¡Pero es tan bueno que no puedo evitar contártelo!] Explico Taliyah mientras se ponía cómoda para soltar todo.

[Últimamente por ciertos seres no hemos podido realizar tantos viajes como se hacía habitualmente, aunque… ¡Pronto habrá otro! Y será con los nuevos estudiantes ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es genial?] Dijo Taliyah emocionada mientras lanzaba una roca por la ventana.

[¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?] Preguntó Yasuo curioso pues Taliyah sabia demasiado…

Taliyah al escuchar la pregunta de Yasuo sabia que tal vez ella había hablado demás…

[Emmm no… ¡Lo importante es que descansen para que vayan a su destino y…! Olvida todo lo que dije por favor…] Dijo Taliyah de manera rápida y nerviosa mientras desviaba su mirada.

Yasuo se río un poco al ver el comportamiento de Taliyah y soltó un pequeño comentario.

[Sigues mintiendo igual de mal que siempre…y si no quieres que pregunte solo tenias que decírmelo. Descansaremos y nos iremos, gracias.] Yasuo inclino su cabeza un poco para presentar sus respetos, después de eso se puso a ordenar sus cosas.

Taliyah, sonrojada un poco por las palabras de Yasuo, creo una pequeña tabla de hielo para salir a dar un paseo.

[¡N-nos vemos!] Dijo Taliyah mientras se tapaba la cara por lo sonrojada que estaba…

Taliyah salió con toda la prisa del mundo mientras Yasuo se quedó cuidando a Riven.

Con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco Riven fue recuperando la consciencia.

[¿Dónde estamos?] Preguntó Riven mientras observaba los alrededores…

[En un pequeño refugio… ¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Puedes pararte?]

[Si…gracias por cuidarme hasta ahora.]

Riven se pone de pie mientras Yasuo prepara sus cosas para partir.

[¿Nos vamos?]

[Si…supongo que no tenemos tiempos que perder.]

[De hecho, ya hicimos lo que vinimos a hacer para acá. Me encontré con Taliyah y ya ella nos recomendará.]

[Entonces… ¿Qué toca hacer ahora?]

[Conseguir dinero…]

[¿Y cómo…?]

[Conozco a un amigo, él nos ayudará.]

Así que, poniéndose en marcha, Riven y Yasuo parten a buscar al conocido de Yasuo.

**Parte 2: Un objetivo.**

[¡Kayn! ¿Dónde está Kayn?] Preguntó impaciente Zed mientras miraba sus alrededores.

Un acolito se arrodillo en frente de él y le dio información al respecto.

[Kayn no está aquí señor, salió a practicar.]

[¡Tráiganmelo!] Exigió Zed mientras mandaba varias sombras a por su aprendiz.

[¡Ok! Voy enseguida.]

El acolito desapareció y Zed se sentó a esperar…

Mientras tanto…

Kayn se encontraba entrenando saltando entre los arboles mientras cortaba las hojas que caían con su guadaña, pero todo esto cambio cuando repentinamente aparecieron sombras que lo atacaron sin piedad.

Kayn las esquivo y las ataco sin dudar, pero las sombras esquivaron cada uno de sus ataques. En toda esta situación, Kayn se vuelve intangible y empieza a atravesar los arboles mientras busca un buen momento de apertura en sus enemigos.

Inútilmente, las sombras atacaron los arboles en donde Kayn se escondida con sus shurikens, pero en una acción rápida y precisa Kayn se apareció detrás y los decapito con su guadaña.

Al terminar el combate un acolito se apareció.

[El maestro Zed lo llama, por favor…

[Si, ya voy…me pregunto qué querrá ahora...]

Kayn se dirigió con prisa a donde su maestro.

…

Kayn llego y Zed al verle se paró para rápidamente aparecer detrás de la sombra de su aprendiz.

[Tardaste.]

[Perdón, estoy algo cansado ¿Y qué quieres maestro?]

[Necesito que te infiltres en la academia, solo tú eres apto para poder realizar esta tarea. Encuentra el generador de energía del portal y tráemelo.]

[Como desee maestro.]

Sin perder el tiempo, Kayn parte en dirección a Piltover.

**Parte 3: Mal presentimiento.**

Ekko se encontraba en su sótano toqueteando algunos inventos desde que Jinx abandono su hogar. Fue así que encontró varios que estaban defectuosos.

[¿Eh? O no… creo que va a-

_¡Bum!_

Un dispositivo explota y deja todo hecho un desastre.

[Ahora tocara limpiar…] Suspiró Ekko mientras agarraba una escoba.

[Tal vez si tuviera más gemas yo…]

Ekko se detiene repentinamente al sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

[¿Qué demonios…?]

Dijo Ekko mientras soltaba la escoba y miraba los alrededores.

Estaba confundido y algo mareado, pues, aunque fue breve por un momento tuvo un presentimiento muy malo.

[Solo…espero equivocarme, pero solo por si acaso…]

Ekko manda un pequeño dron con la simple orden de buscar a sus amigos para ver como estos se encontraban.

[Solo espero que estén bien…] Dijo Ekko en un tono suave mientras se agachaba para limpiar todo su desastre.

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

Como pequeño extra: Taliyah volvió para hacer un pequeño muñeco de nieve con Riven y Yasuo como pequeña señal de su nueva amistad.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Nuevos estudiantes.**

**Parte 1: Desastre. (I)**

Desplazándose rápidamente los tres por las instalaciones de la fábrica, evitaron ser vistos por los guardias. Teken busco escalar las paredes para infiltrarse desde arriba mientras que Jinx y Souwest buscaban el objetivo desde abajo.

Entonces, como si den un juego de niños se tratase, Souwest deshabilita los equipos de seguridad que protegían el cristal mientras que Jinx lo tomaba como si nada.

Fue así como si de un plan perfecto se tratase, antes de que pudieran salir del lugar alguien inesperado entra a escena.

[Denme las gemas.] Exigió una pelirroja la cual portaba dos filosos y pequeños cuchillos.

Esto los sorprendió, pero reaccionando rápido a la situación, Jinx toma una ruta en donde sería imposible no dejarse ver por los guardias.

Pillando el plan, inmediatamente Souwest escapa mientras la pelirroja no tiene más opción que perseguir a Jinx.

[¡Atrápenme si pueden!] Gritó Jinx eufórica mientras lanzaba varias granadas por sus alrededores…

Las explosiones no se hicieron tardar, las alarmas se activaron y los guardias pusieron su ojo en Jinx.

Teken por su parte al ver el alboroto intento comunicarse con Souwest, pero los comunicadores no funcionaban…

[No queda de otra ¿Eh?]

Teken se dirige directamente a donde está el caos.

[¡Jajaja! Casi.] Dijo Jinx mientras se agachaba mientras esquivaba las dagas de la pelirrojas.

[¡No te muevas!]

Haciendo ataques rápidos, la pelirroja intenta herir de gravedad a Jinx para quitarle las gemas, pero por la agilidad y las burlas que le hacia Jinx, el rendimiento de la asesina bajo considerablemente.

Al cansarse Jinx de recibir tantos ataques, esta empieza a usar sus armas.

[¡Mi turno!] Exclamo Jinx mientras sacaba una pistola la cual disparo un fuerte corrientazo en línea recta.

_¡Zas!_

[Tch.]

Hábilmente la pelirrojas lo esquiva mientras le lanza varias dagas a Jinx.

[¡Esta afilado!] Dijo Jinx sonriente mientras esquivaba las dagas.

Impacientándose la asesina, intenta acertar un ataque directo poniéndose en frente de Jinx de un momento a otro, pero anticipándose a esto Jinx explota una granada la cual termina hiriendo a la pelirroja.

[¿¡Estas loca!?] Preguntó desconcertada la asesina mientras miraba a Jinx la cual estaba herida por su propio ataque.

[Tal vez, pero fue mil veces más efectivo que todos tus ataques.] Dijo en tono de burla Jinx mientras les disparaba a los guardias que intentaron atacarla con la guardia baja.

[¿Qué te parecería morir por una gran explosión?] Preguntó Jinx mientras sacaba su lanzacohetes.

[No te atreverías a-

[De hecho, sí.] Sonrió Jinx mientras empezaba a dispararle consecutivamente a la pelirroja.

Esto la dejo sorprendida, pues si Jinx se descuidaba podía ella misma volar en mil pedazos…

Guardias llegaban y eran asesinados rápidamente por la pelirroja o eran explotados por Jinx. Esto causo un gran revuelo y provoco que se llamaran a las autoridades.

**Parte 2: Un paseo divertido.**

Por las afueras de la tranquila y brillante Piltover, se encontraba una pareja de vastayas discutiendo sobre que harían en su cita.

[Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?] Preguntó Xayah por novena vez mientras Rakan se rascaba la cabeza.

[¡Que no lo sé! ¿Te lo repito? ¡No lo sé! Y si me preguntas de nuevo tendrás la misma respuesta… ¡Entiéndelo Xayah! No soy muy bueno en esto…]

[Ciertamente soy la que idea los planos y dice que vamos a hacer, pero… ¿Por primera vez no podrías tener iniciativa y intentar organizar nuestra cita?] Planteo Xayah algo molesta mientras recordaba todas las veces en que ella planificaba meticulosamente todo…

[Si lo pones así… ¡Bueno! Pero no esperes tanto… ¡Que será grandioso!] Dijo Rakan con confianza mientras hacia unos pequeños pasos de baile.

[¿Qué? ¿Bailaremos en una plaza pública? ¿Así quieres comenzar la cita?] Preguntó de manera irónica Xayah mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

[¡Oh! Por supuesto ¿Cómo no?]

Rakan agarra las manos de Xayah mientras esta se sorprende por la acción de Rakan.

[¿E-e-enserio vamos a bailar así sin más?] Preguntó Xayah mientras se dejaba llevar por Rakan.

[Por supuesto ¡En cualquier lugar es buen momento para bailar! Gózalo.] Dijo Rakan de manera profunda y varonil mientras guiñaba su ojo.

Los vastayas bailaron y poco a poco la gente de la plaza se fue reuniendo para verlos.

[Rakan…]

[¿Qué?]

[Empiezo a cansarme…]

[¡Pero si apenas empieza el show!]

[Ojalá tuvieras esas mismas energías para las misiones…] Dijo entre dientes Xayah mientras se esforzaba así misma para bailar por otro buen rato con su amado.

…El tiempo paso y finalmente después de un gran ultimo baile, Rakan se despidió de su publico mientras estos aplaudían y le daban algunas Esencials por el maravilloso espectáculo que Rakan dio.

[Y… ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es una buena cantidad?] Le pregunto Rakan a Xayah mientras le mostraba una bolsa llena de Esencials a Xayah.

[Bueno…es lo mínimo por bailar por tanto tiempo…] Dijo Xayah mientras se echaba aire con las manos.

[Te veo algo sudada… ¿Qué te parece un helado?] Propuso Rakan mientras sacaba un pañito para secar a Xayah.

Xayah con una sonrisa accede a la propuesta.

…

Al poco tiempo también se pusieron a bailar y dieron todo un espectáculo el cual los enriqueció bastante.

[¿Quién diría que la tienda de helados estaría cerca de un teatro?]

[Quien diría que bailaríamos también en donde los helados…]

[¡Fue divertido! Mira todo este dinero…]

[¿Para que quieres tanto dinero? ¿No es suficiente conmigo…?]

[Nada es suficiente para complacerte, solo ahorro para comprarte algo hermoso y digno de ti.]

Xayah se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Rakan, pero pensando en una respuesta algo agresiva…

[Conozco algo capaz de complacerme…]

[¿Qué?]

[Tú…] Dijo Xayah mientras empujaba a Rakan hacia un motel que no lucia nada barato…

Rakan trago saliva y supo para que estuvo ahorrando por todo este tiempo…

Obviamente, ambos tuvieron una linda y calurosa noche de pareja.

**Parte 3: Un favor.**

Sentado cómodamente en su sofá, Ekko decide prender la televisión.

[Oh, otra vez andan pasando eso.] Dijo Ekko mientras observaba una publicidad de la isla del progreso.

"¡Ve a la isla de tus sueños! ¡Piltover! La isla del mañana donde encontraras tú felicidad"

Ekko hizo una sonrisa amarga al escuchar esas palabras. Paso el tiempo, un programa aburrido de tv se puso y Ekko decidió apagar la tv.

[Me pregunto si esto cambiara algún día…] Dijo Ekko mientras se quedaba pensando por un largo rato sus palabras.

Todo estaba en paz, tranquilo, pero fue rápidamente perturbado por un ruidoso y molesto aspecto.

[¡Hoy soy Zoe!] Dijo la pequeña niña mientras salía de un portal.

[¿Y que haces en mi casa?] Preguntó Ekko de manera directa mientras retrocedía.

[¡O-oye! No retrocedas… ¡Soy inofensiva y vine a hablar!]

[Existen rumores de que al aspecto del crepúsculo le gusta jugar bromas o que es un maestro del engaño. ¿Qué quieres?]

[¡No! No me malentiendas yo…] Zoe suelta un fuerte suspiro mientras intenta explicarse…

[Yo vine a pedirte ayuda…] Dijo Zoe mientras bajaba su cabeza ligeramente…

[¿Para?] Preguntó Ekko de manera agresiva mientras se preparaba por lo peor.

«Dicen que el aspecto es peligroso si se molesta…» Pensó Ekko en sus adentros mientras agarraba una versión miniatura de su reloj.

[No vengo a pelear, lo prometo. Solo necesito que me ayudes a acceder a la academia… ¿Podrías?] Preguntó Zoe mientras hacia una carita de perrito de triste.

Y aun sabiendo que esto podría ser una broma o algo que simplemente le atraería problemas a largo plazo…

[Acepto, pero ¿Qué me darás a cambio?]

[Yo… ¡Te deberé un favor! ¡No! Te deberé varios y… ¿Podríamos ser amigos?] Propuso Zoe mientras creaba una pequeña bola de energía…

[Eso no me int-

Ekko observa como en su teléfono le llega una notificación.

[No me digas que…]

**Fin del capítulo 5.**


End file.
